


My Secret Shame

by kurtbasberry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasberry/pseuds/kurtbasberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have been dating for a few weeks now, and Sebastian recently opened schedule finally gives him the opportunity to take Kurt on a proper date. Except something he’s kept secret from Kurt might get in the way of their perfect evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Shame

"So it’s official," Sebastian shouted as he entered Kurt’s loft on a cloudy, Wednesday evening. "The game Friday is cancelled."

Even though Kurt was now his official boyfriend after Sebastian’s HORRIBLE initiation of a surprise kiss nearly three weeks ago, it was still great how he could still be his best friend, too. He still came over three times a week for dinner, and let himself in like he owned the place. The only difference was that now they could make out on the couch afterwards to help burn those dinner calories, among other things.

Okay, they weren’t having sex yet. Sebastian was TRYING to be the good guy here and take it slow, but sometimes it was just extremely hard.

Speaking of hard, Sebastian could certainly get used to being able to ogle Kurt openly and let him know how gorgeous he was whenever he wanted. More perks.

"You look so good in red, babe. Like, wow," Sebastian said followed by a wolf whistle that made Kurt blush and stand up from the couch. Kurt opened his arms for Sebastian to fall into them, and fall into them he did. Sebastian kicked off his shoes and cuddled up with Kurt on the couch. 

"I missed you today," Kurt said, lifting Sebastian’s head up from his shoulder for a long, kiss. And then it got a little carried away.

"Wait, before I can’t stop myself," Kurt began, teasingly pulling away as Sebastian groaned, "what happened with the game? I was looking forward to cheering you on!"

"There’s suppose to be this massive storm tomorrow night, and coach is saying the field will be too muddy Friday," Sebastian said almost too happily.

"Wait, I’m confused," Kurt said as he ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. "Why do you sound so happy? I figured you’d be pissed."

Sebastian detangled himself from Kurt, sat up, and grabbed his hand. “Because now that means I can take you out on our first real date Friday night,” Sebastian said, taking in the delight of Kurt’s stunning blue eyes lighting up. “I was thinking something classic, like a movie?”

Kurt kissed him again, and tackle hugged him down on the couch. “A movie is great. But this is great for now, too,” Kurt said, lowering himself down on top of the other boy.

Sebastian just smirked. 

———-

Thursday came and went, and finally Friday had arrived, way too slowly for Sebastian’s expense. 

He had a date tonight - a real date with his beautiful boyfriend whom he was pretty sure he was falling in love with. 

Dear lord.

Kurt heard a knock on his door (strange considering Sebastian’s fond habit of just barging in) at 8 p.m. sharp. 

Kurt, who picked out his best black button-up and red pants to wear for the occasion, was surprised to see that he for once wasn’t overdressed. Kurt happily appraised his boyfriends outfit for the evening - khakis and a dark green polo that made his eyes pop.

"Well, who is this handsome young man at my door? I was expecting my boyfriend, Sebastian," Kurt teased. "He usually dresses like a basketball-playing toddler."

"Oh, fuck you," Sebastian quipped back in laughter. "If you’re going to be mean to me, maybe I should give these to another gorgeous boy. Hmm.."

Sebastian then pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back, and Kurt gasped audibly and reached for them only for them to be removed out of reach.

"Really, Bas?" 

"Say you’re sorry, and that I always look fucking handsome."

Kurt sighed. Damn his love for roses.

"You always look handsome," Kurt muttered back, before wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. "You really do."

"It’s a good thing you’re cute," Sebastian said before quickly kissing Kurt. He then held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Kurt blushed, and linked his arm with Sebastian’s. This was going to be a perfect evening.

Or so Sebastian had hoped.

—-

They went to the movie theatre in Lincoln Square upon Kurt’s request. Upon entrance, Sebastian was literally glowing he was so happy. He finally had a beautiful boy on his arms, and he was taking him out like a gentleman. He was even going to pay and everything. He so had this.

"Whataya wanna see, babe?" Kurt said enthusiastically as he cuddled into Sebastian’s side. Sebastian and Kurt gazed at the list of showtimes above just inside of the theatre. "I’m honestly down for anything."

Sebastian laughed. “Sure you are. So you totally don’t mind if we don’t see that soon to be fucking awful rom-com about the girl who falls in love with her roommates’ fiancé-“

Kurt hit Sebastian on the arm. “You know how I feel about Rachel McAdams. We’ve watched The Notebook together, and YOU even cried Mr. Tough Guy,” Kurt teased back.

Sebastian’s smile just kept on growing. God, he could get used to this. With a kiss on his forehead, Sebastian drug Kurt through the crowd to the ticket booth.

But then Sebastian’s personal hell rose to the surface as they received the date-changing news:

"I’m sorry, that show is sold out," the employee told them with the most droll expression.

"Damn," Kurt said, slumping his shoulders. "What other show should we see then, babe?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes into the back of his skull as he glanced at the other movies available.

"How about…that one? That looks scary…ooohhh…" Kurt said, excitedly bouncing on his heels. "I haven’t seen a good horror movie in forever. And you know how I feel about zombies, you’ve heard me ramble about The Walking Dead-"

Sebastian gulped. There was one thing he had never shared with anyone, not even his Kurt. He was absolutely terrified of scary movies. It so wasn’t manly at all to be that afraid, so he always kept it to himself. And he couldn’t even sit through The Walking Dead with Kurt because he knew he’d be screaming like a bitch the entire time. 

"Sure, babe, whatever you want," Sebastian said as casually as he could, paying for the two tickets.

"Bas, you’re sweating. You okay?," Kurt said, squeezing his hand as he entered the theatre.

"Oh yeah, I’m good… I uh, was just said we couldn’t see the first movie, that’s all," Sebastian said, stuttering slightly.

Kurt just looked at him with a puzzled expression. “You’ll like this though babe, I promise. I’ve heard the effects are AMAZING, even better than The Walking Dead and you KNOW I could rant about that for hours-“

Sebastian closed his eyes and gulped. Surviving this night was going to be..interesting. He just had to hold his breath the whole time. Act cool, ya know? Yeah. Totally…

——

It wasn’t even ten minutes into the movie when Sebastian’s entire body tensed up. Kurt was curled into his side, Sebastian’s arm around his shoulder. Kurt felt the pressure in Sebastian’s grip as a particularly disheveled zombie attached an innocent.

"Oh my god, AWESOME," Kurt whispered into his ear, and Sebastian’s entire body jumped.

"Babe? You alright?" Kurt asked again.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Your voice just startled me, that’s all," Sebastian said, proceeding to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"There’s no reason to be scared, Bas," Kurt said, reaching up to intertwine their fingers. "It’s just a movie."

Sebastian then laughed a little too loudly, causing people all around them to turn around and glare. “Scared? You think I’m scared, babe?” Sebastian replied, still laughing. “That’s hilarious. I watch these types of movies all the time. Guilty pleasure, really.”

Kurt giggled and turned Sebastian’s head to kiss him softly. “Whatever you say.”

Kurt was so engrossed into the movie he didn’t notice Sebastian’s chest rising and falling more rapidly than usual, or notice his shortness of breath every time a zombie made that noise it growled before it began its attack.

"You know," Kurt whispered in his ear. "I’ve always wanted to blow someone in the middle of a movie theatre," Kurt said again as his hand squeezed Sebastian’s thigh.

"HOLY SHIT," Sebastian practically shouted as he threw his entire body into Kurt as the main character’s brother on screen was entirely devoured by a herd of zombies, limbs and blood being tossed all over the ground.

Sebastian was panic-stricken. He couldn’t even look Kurt into the eye, not after he claimed how brave he was, and then proceeding to practically jump into his lap. 

But instead of laughing at him like he expected, Kurt kissed him again.

Kurt kissed him on the lips a few times, then kissed his nose, his eyes, his forehead, and then smiled the most gorgeous smile in his direction.

"That was seriously the cutest thing ever," Kurt said now putting his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. "It’s okay if you’re scared sweetie, the movie is halfway over at this point, just focus on me, okay?"

Sebastian’s heart was seriously fluttering out of his ribcage. “Okay,” he said back, cuddling into Kurt. “I’m sorry, babe, I wanted to be the perfect cliche gentleman for you, and instead I’ve been screaming like a bitch,” Sebastian said, the disappointment overwhelming in his voice.

"Hey, hey," Kurt said, cupping his face. "This has been my favorite date, ever. I promise," Kurt said, kissing his lips once more. 

Sebastian sighed and then smiled back. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Kurt gave him another fond look before turning his attention back to the movie. “Don’t expect me to never tease you about this though, regardless of how adorable you are when you’re fucking terrified,” Kurt teased.

Sebastian leaned his head up to kiss Kurt’s gorgeous profile, before getting an amazing idea of how to survive the rest of the movie.

Without any warning whatsoever, Sebastian attached his lips once more to Kurt’s jawing, tracing it with his tongue, following down to his neck..

"Bas…"

Sebastian began to suck on Kurt’s neck hard enough to leave a mark, taking pleasure in how Kurt’s body was now the one tensing up.

Suddenly, the rest of the movie didn’t seem so hard to endure.


End file.
